Halo: The Prophecy
by Numbuh 830
Summary: Read to find out. This is not Numbuh 830's story, it's Shpyda-Min 101's story. It's complicated...
1. The Vision of Fear

Hello everybody! My brother really, really, really wanted to write a fan fiction but we share an e-mail address so he couldn't. So here's his (Shpyda-Min 101) fan fiction, not Numbuh 830's.

Halo: The Prophesy  
  
By Shpyda-Min101  
  
Chapter 1: The Vision of Fear  
0100 hours  
Day 1  
In a concealed area outside the covenant base  
  
The night sky was as black and as cold as a convenient heart that night. There was no wind no rustle of tree branches no nothing except the steady beats of the Spartans heats. They were all recruted on this mission as the best in their league, but still they felt uneasy watching a covenant base with massive hunters and eliets guarding the base. None of the Spartans knew what the mission was, what they were supposed to do, or what they were supposed to accomplish, all they knew was that they were going in the covenant base alone. But one thing made them have a sliver of hope in their hearts. That thing was that the Mastercheif was with them and he was the greatest hero in any world know to man. And then Spartan 117 gave them their briefings.  
"We are here to fight what we hope is the last battle between humans and covenant aliens. We are to infiltrate the building and kill any covenant that stand in our way. Red team you guard the rear of the group snipers find well hidden spots as we go and take out enemies from the front, if they see you, yell for us and we will come and help. I will lead the blue team in the front.  
Our sources have told us that covenant aliens know have motion trackers on their armor. We have hacked into the system and blocked out everything except the other covenant. For our snipers we have enclosed active camouflage for when you need it."  
"Cortana" he said to the A.I. in his nightmare armor. "Bring up the mission briefing on their helmets to be unlocked when the need it"  
"Okydokey" said Cortana. The Mastercheif changed the settings on his helmet then said, "Ok Team... Let's Move Out!"

Shpyda-Min 101 says, "Please review my story!"


	2. Infiltration

Chapter 2: Infiltration  
  
(Hi everybody I'm back and with a new chapter  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to those of u who wrote reviews like my cousin Grey Bear and neighbor Sir Gimp lot who give me a lot of ideas and support. Hopefully this chapter will be better and longer  
than before so sit back and enjoy!)  
  
Day 1  
0150 Hours  
Near the Covenant Base  
  
The SPARTAINS crept through the shadows, freezing in certain areas to check if the guards had noticed. Mastercheif switched his intercom so only the snipers would hear him. "Have you scoped out where you are going to hit your opponent and figured out witch one you will hit?" He asked them.  
"Yep," They said in unison, "And we've targeted the guards too" said SPARTAIN 58.  
"Fire on my mark" said M.C. (Master Chief) "TEN..................NINE.......................Eight.........................SIX...........................FIVE................................Four................... .THREE..........................TWO................................WOOOOHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a green blur of a fuel rod shot came hurtling towards MC from the concealed banshee that had come from behind the base. He did what he was most infamous for...dodged the shot. He could feel his foot heating up from the plasma shot the had barely hit his heel, but as the pain in his foot was bad, the white hot pain in his neck seared into his spine. He had not been hit there by a mere bullet or plasma shot in the past, sure shots like those leave scars but this scar was carved into his neck by the mind controlling aliens called "The Flood"  
He repaired his damaged armor and reloaded his weapons and made sure they were all ready to fire. He got up and took cover behind a tree and counted to himself..... ONE...........TWO...............Ahhh heck with it and dived into combat to the hoards of elites, grunts, and jackals. His bullet were well shot bullets aiming at the weak spots in covenant armor always switching weapons when he ran out of ammo, not taking any time to reload. "This is pretty easy" said Cortana from the back of his head, "Were so good they don't even know what's hittin' 'em.  
"Thanks for the pep talk Corty" said MC.  
"You're very welcome... and since when do you call me Corty???"  
  
"Since it was very hard to talk and fight at the same time!" said MC while giving a Jackal a melee attack to the neck.  
  
Okay everybody, I hope you liked it and stay tuned and the battle rages on.  
  
Oh yeah and please give me reviews!!!! 


End file.
